1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slide valve for pipelines for the transporting of solid-laden gaseous or liquid fluids.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A slide valve is known from Applicant's DE 36 06 236 A1. Upon the protracted operation of such known slide valves, it has been found that particles of solid of a particle size of up to about 100.mu. can emerge past the annular packing, through the connection of the source of pressure and penetrate into the relief valve, disturbing its operation and making it inoperable. Even placing the annular packing into the slide-valve housing with the use of a highly effective adhesive has not been able, in the long run, to prevent the passage of such solid particles at the annular packing; rather, the more effective the adhesive, the greater the danger of the annular packing itself breaking.
The object of the present invention is to improve a slide valve in such a manner that, even upon protracted operation, the passage of even very fine solids past the annular packing into the connection of the source of pressure is dependably avoided without expensive additional work for a particularly effective bonding of the annular packing being necessary for this.